


[podfic] Life Sentence, No Cellmate

by Kess



Series: Podfic Big Bang 2016 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux follows orders and loses his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Life Sentence, No Cellmate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Life Sentence, No Cellmate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576881) by [hollycomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollycomb/pseuds/hollycomb). 



** **

 

**Fic:** [Life Sentence, No Cellmate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5576881) by [hollycomb](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hollycomb/pseuds/hollycomb) part one of [the Children, Wake Up series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/386986)

**Reader:** Kess

**Cover Artist:** Kess

**Fandom:** Star Wars, the sequel trilogy

**Ship:** Hux/Kylo Ren

**Rating:** Explicit

**Warnings:** mentions of rape/non con

**Reader's Notes:** honestly, a big reason that i'm doing this series is bc i believe that everyone should be able to have these fics in their lives, even if they can't read or don't have time to read.

 

as always, right click to stream (mp3 only), right click and save as to download!

[here's the MP3](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Star%20Wars/life%20sentence%20no%20cellmate.mp3) [196MB, 03:33:59]

[here's the m4a](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Star%20Wars/life%20sentence,%20no%20cellmate.m4a) [404MB, 03:33:59]

 

 


End file.
